


Kurt Hummel/Multi

by babygirl101



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of Kurt/Different guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Hummel/Multi

Kurt walked down the hallway to get to his locker. He had just spent an hour in French with Noah Puckerman sitting behind him kicking his chair trying to get his attention. Kurt opened his locker when he was suddenly pushed against it making him wince, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Puck had pinned him against the lockers.

“Hey Princess” Puck smirked, he looked around making sure no one was around and pressed his body closer to Kurt's

“H-Hey Puck” Kurt stammered when he felt Puck's hips against his.

“Fuck your so hot” Puck moaned making Kurt blush red “Your so cute when you blush, Princess”

Kurt looked up at his dirty secret and smiled “I missed you” he whispered as Puck leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

“I missed you too Princess” Puck smiled and kissed Kurt harder drawing a moan from his boyfriends lips. “Fuck I want you” he groaned pulling back

“Mmm Take me” Kurt breathed opening his eyes showing Puck the burning lust inside.

 

Puck slammed Kurt against the locker room doors, his lips pressed harshly against Kurts as they kissed harshly and passionately

“Oh!” Kurt cried out as Puck bit his neck

“Princess!” Puck groaned and started to undress them both. Kurt lifted his arms as Puck pulled off his multiple layers before pulling off his own. Kurt dropped to his knees and took Puck's monster cock in his hand, he licked the tip before drawing it in his mouth and sucking. Puck threw his head back, slamming his against the lockers as he tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair making him whimper. Kurt sucked Puck's cock hard and fast, unfortunately he couldn't get all of him in so he used his hand to jerk the rest. Puck's moans became louder as he got closer to climax, he pulled Kurt off his cock and watched the saliva drop from his cock.

 

Puck bent Kurt over one of the benches and pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube from the discarded jeans. Kurt looked back

“Puck” he moaned as the named teen spread his white globes apart to look at his tight fluttering hole.

“It's okay, Princess” Puck kissed one of the cheeks “I'll take care of you” he opened the bottle once rolling on the condom and lathered his fingers and cock in lubricant. He used one hand to spread the cheeks and used the other to stretch Kurt a little. Kurt gripped the bench when Puck entered a finger into his ass, he whimpered

“Fuck” Puck groaned “Your still so tight.”

“Now!” Kurt cried

Puck lined himself up at Kurt's hole and pushed in. Kurt moaned loudly when Puck pushed all the way into him.

“Harder” Kurt groaned when Puck started to thrust his hips harshly, the sound of skin-on-skin slapping filled the room.

“Kurt! Fuck!” Puck thrust faster as he closer

“Puck I'm gonna cum!” Kurt cried as Puck hit his prostate repeatedly

“Cum for me princess” Puck grunted as Kurt moaned loudly when he came over the bench. Puck grunted as he spilled himself into the younger teen.

 

Kurt and Puck showered together before getting dressed and cleaning the bench twice. They walked out of the school and to Kurt's Navigator. Kurt leaned against the door and Puck put his forehead on his

“I love you” Kurt said smiling brightly

“Love you too” Puck kissed him softly “See you later” Puck winked and walked away to his truck as Kurt stayed leaning on his car. Yep he loved that guy.

 


End file.
